My First Love
by Hye-ra Kim 35
Summary: Byun Baekhyun adalah cinta pertamaku; yang menganggapku terlalu muda. *EXO : Baekhyun.


Dia adalah cinta pertamaku.

_Yah_, si Byun Baekhyun yang _cheesy_. Dan yang bersahabat dengan Park Chanyeol itu. Juga pemuda—yang untuk pertama kali—menolakku hanya karena satu alasan: baginya, aku terlalu muda.

Dia tidak tahu. Dan aku sedang merasakan cinta pertamaku.

.

* * *

.

My **First** Love

Story-line©Hye-ra Kim 35

Rating : T/Romance

(*)EXO : Baekhyun and OC—You; AU, songfic, _fluff—maybe?_

.

* * *

**Byun Baekhyun adalah cinta pertamaku.**

Saat aku mulai merasakan hal _ini_, semua orang bahkan bisa melihat, ada yang berubah dari diriku. Mereka selalu bilang padaku; aku tak sama, tak seperti biasanya.

Aku mulai jatuh cinta pada Byun Baekhyun saat di kelas pertama di Junghwon High School. Dia kakak kelas yang baik, _chessy_, dan menjadi 'Happy Virrus' bersama sahabatnya—Park Chanyeol. Saat itu, aku masih suka menghabiskan waktuku untuk bersenang-senang. Pergi jalan dengan teman, atau sekedar mengunjungi tetanggaku—yang merangkap sahabatku.

Orang-orang mulai menganggapku berbeda; tak sama seperti aku yang dulu sebelum mengenal Baekhyun (walau mereka tak tahu siapa itu Baekhyun). Kuulangi, mereka _mengataiku_ berbeda. Tak pernah keluar lagi atau sekedar bermain bersama tetangga. Dan mereka sering melihatku melamun sendiri di balkon.

Sebenarnya, aku tahu. Mereka pasti akan bilang begitu. Awalnya aku yang pada dasarnya ceria, peduli, dan tentunya—_suka bermain_, tiba-tiba lebih senang melamun di balkon ketimbang memilih bermain. Belajar, lebih mending, ini melamun. Mereka tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku; dan aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya.

**Byun Baekhyun adalah cinta pertamaku.**

Ini adalah cinta. Rasa yang selalu kubayangkan setiap malam. Rasa yang selalu membuat jantungku berdebar kencang, rasa yang selalu menggenangi otakku—cinta. Ini baru sekali kurasakan jadi kurasa ini cinta pertamaku. Dan pilihan hatiku jatuh pada Byun Baekhyun—kakak kelasku yang sungguh _cheesy_.

Dan aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan setelah memikirkannya.

**Byun Baekhyun adalah cinta pertamaku.**

Cinta pertamaku.

Aku menjadi dekat dengannya setelah kejadian aku membantu kakak kelasku itu membawa berkas-berkas pentingnya ke ruang OSIS; dan tak ada Park Chanyeol di sana saat itu.

Cinta pertamaku; yang menganggapku terlalu muda. "Kau terlalu muda, _sayang_."

Aku tak pernah menyatakan perasaanku padanya sebelumnya. Aku dekat dengannya, dan dia tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Tapi aku terlalu muda, katanya. Dan panggilan 'sayang' itu karena dia menyayangiku (kukira dia menganggapku sebagai seorang _gadis_, tapi ternyata dia menganggapku sebagai adiknya).

**Byun Baekhyun adalah cinta pertamaku.**

Setelah 'pengakuan' secara implisit itu terjadi, hubungan kami sebagai '_kakak-adik'_ menjadi sedikit renggang. Sahabatnya baru saja kembali dari _student ex-change-_nya, dan dia melupakanku.

Aku menatap cermin di kamarku sambil memeluk Teddy Bear-ku. Air mata yang semula menggenang di pelupuk mata, kini mulai mengalir jatuh. Dari mata ke hidung , lalu dari pipi ke dagu, dan menetes di karpet beludru biru milikku. Aku menyeka kasar air mataku, lalu kembali menatap cermin di dinding.

_ Apakah dia sama sekali tak peduli, cermin? Akankah dia juga memperhatikanku? Mungkinkah dia sedang jatuh cinta? Atau justru... dia membenciku? Apa dia marah padaku? Apa dia membenciku!?_ Air mataku terus-terusan menetes tanpa bisa berhenti.

_Beritahu aku, Teddy Bear! Mengapa cinta begitu tak adil? Apakah aku bisa, menemukan cara dan jawaban atas doaku? Beritahu aku, Teddy Bear..._

**Byun Baekhyun adalah cinta pertamaku.**

Sekali lagi, dia menganggapku terlalu muda. Bahkan dia tak tahu; tak pernah tahu. Aku hanya berharap bisa menunjukkan perasaanku padanya. _Aku sedang merasakan cinta pertamaku, Tuan Byun!_

Untuk terakhir dalam hidupku, dia menganggapku terlalu muda.

"Kau terlalu muda, _sayang_," dia mengulas senyum lembut.

Aku memutar bola mata. Menarik napas—"Secara hukum, aku memang muda darimu, Tuan Byun. Tapi, aku bahkan lebih dewasa darimu secara harfiah!"—dan menghembuskan napas berat dan panjang sebelum pergi dari hadapannya.

Karena aku sedang merasakan cinta pertamaku. **Cinta pertamaku.**

—_fin._

* * *

Balasan _review_ untuk _fic_-ku yang sebelumnya: **And One** (yang sangat sedikit sekali _review-_nya; tapi tak masalah buatku)

**_ryorin_** : terima kasih, atas _review_-nya! Juga untuk pujiannya~ panggil saja 'Fadia'; tak apa. Doakan aku ya, _chingu_!—aku sedang menulis novel..

**_uniquegals_** : kakak.. terima kasih atas pujiannya.. kakak juga _keep_ _writing_, ne?

**A/n** : oke, ini sebenarnya tak ada yang mau saya sampaikan lagi... tapi saya mau kasih pengakuan dikit-dikit lah. Sebenarnya, sebagai _author_, saya ingin sekali medapat _review_ yang membangun untuk _fic_ saya selanjutnya. Tapi, saya tidak selalu menomor-satukan _review_. Melihat banyak yang mau membaca _fic_ milikku saja sudah membuatku senang..

Tapi, kalau mau _review_, saya persilakan~!

_Gamsahamnida_~


End file.
